


Healers Chat

by orphan_account



Series: Group Chats [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Group chat, Healers, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All your favorite healers!
Series: Group Chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010373
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Healers Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do more of these, I'm thinking Dead Mom chat

Will Solace: Hi  
Jasmine Anderson: Hi!  
Jasmine Anderson: Wait why does this say, Jasmine? If any of you call me that I'll beat you to a pulp!  
Magnus Chase: Not weird at all  
Jaz Anderson: Got Carter to fix it  
Will Solace: Chase as in Annabeth Chase?  
Magnus Chase: She's my cousin  
Jaz Anderson: Sadie met her once  
Katara: Feeling kind of left out  
Elwin: How old are you? You seem a little young to be healers  
Will Solace: Fifteen  
Katara: Fourteen  
Jaz Anderson: Fourteen  
Magnus Chase: Sixteen  
Elwin: Sophie and her friends have done some many weird things I'm not surprised  
Magnus Chase: I'm dead  
Elwin: WHAT?  
Magnus Chase: Knew that would work  
Will Solace: Does anyone else glow?  
Elwin: Yes  
Katara: My water glows but I don't  
Jaz Anderson: You use water?  
Katara: Yes, what do you use?  
Jaz Anderson: Potions  
Magnus Chase: My hands  
Elwin: Potions  
Will Solace: Ambrosia and Nectar

BONUS: Glowy Dudes Chat  
Will Solace: So you guys glow too?  
Wylie Endal: Yep  
Elwin: Uh-huh  
Will Solace: Weird  
Wylie Endal: Why? You glow  
Will Solace okay, okay!


End file.
